


Jasmine and Rajah (Commission)

by Pomyum



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Titfuck, blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Distraught at the news of Aladdin's death, Princess Jasmine finds comfort with her feline companion, Rajah.KINK KEYWORDS: Bestiality, Rimjob





	Jasmine and Rajah (Commission)

The Palace had long been a gilded cage. Massive, beautiful, comforting, filled with every extravagance a Princess could ever want. Yet it remained constricting, claustrophobic, stifling. A prison, carrying Jasmine toward her inevitable marriage to whatever man her father would force her to marry. For so long, she'd desired to escape her finely-appointed cell and experience the city beyond the walls, see the world, taste the air of freedom for the first time.

She finally had. In short order, she nearly lost her hand feeding two of her subjects, found romance for the first time, and had him taken away to die cold and alone in the palace dungeons. 

Jasmine had sat for some time in her chambers, alone save for Rajah, weeping into her bed. Her serving girls sometimes tried to get her to eat or drink, but she had no appetite, and thirst meant nothing to her. How could she dare eat? Aladdin was dead because of her, because she'd decided to leave the palace and see the city, and because he'd dared to be kind. What right had she to the bounties of her home?

Eventually, her handmaiden Khairunnisa convinced her to have some bread and wine. So the Princess sat on her bed, nibbling at her food that tasted of ash and drinking the wine that might as well have been vinegar. The tears had stopped, for the moment, her eyes finally dry, yet still sore and red. Her throat felt tight, her mouth parched, no matter how much wine she drank. 

When the night came on, she felt no need to curl beneath the covers. The cold hardly bothered her, despite her exposed skin and the sheer clothing she wore. Besides, Rajah remained curled up against her body. Her constant companion refused to leave her side, upset at just how distraught she'd become. He'd tried licking her arm from time to time, as he'd done in the past, but it in no way helped, in no way cheered her up. She was thankful for his presence, though. It gave her some small stability in this whole new world she'd found, one in which men died for no good reason, and simple acts of kindness was rewarded with mutilation or death. 

"Princess Jasmine?" asked another of her handmaidens, Samira.

"Mmm?" came Jasmine's tepid response. The Princess remained where she was, staring at the stars out the window.

"Your bath is waiting, Your Majesty. You haven't changed or bathed since you left the palace." 

She didn't care. What did it matter if she was clean? She sighed. Still, her handmaidens cared for her well-being, and were all extremely concerned for her health. They only wanted to help her, wanted to ensure that she was taken care of. It felt wrong refusing their treatment.

"Very well." Jasmine rose from her bed, almost as if in a trance. Lifting her arms above her head, her handmaidens Samira and Nawal began to undress her. They lifted her top away, revealing her luscious bosoms to the large and spacious room. Jasmine found she had no shame in her chambers, though. The only ones who would have been watching her were her own handmaidens and Rajah. 

Admittedly, Rajah seemed to be taking a particularly keen interest in her naked body. As her arms dropped to her side, her bosoms jiggling in response to the motion, the tiger's eyes latched onto her chest, seemingly enamored with the shaking orbs. Jasmine paid little attention, thinking nothing of it as she stepped out of her shoes, her handmaidens then lowering her pants. Her thick black bush came into view, her precious womanly treasure hidden beneath the dark forest. 

Rajah's attention shifted from her bosoms, his eyes fixed on her nether regions. Jasmine wasn't sure why he was acting in such a manner, given that he'd seen her nude a thousand times before. Maybe he was affected by her mood. Regardless, she had a laugh at his attention. She wished that she could find a man to give her such attention, one who wouldn't be a complete self-absorbed ass, like every prince she'd ever met. Aladdin had been the first man she'd ever met who'd made her womanhood tingle, making her warm and moist.

She shook her head, putting the boy out of her mind. She'd wept enough for one day. 

Now nude, Jasmine's handmaidens spirited her clothing away, the Princess herself heading off toward her bath. Rajah suddenly leapt out behind her, his tongue probing out to slide along her bare bottom. Jasmine jumped forward, spinning around and laughing at her companion's strange behavior. 

It made her smile. At least he was able to give her that. 

Jasmine soon found herself sinking into the hot waters of her bath, her naked handmaidens entering with her, soft hands rolling soap over her body, paying particular attention to her nethers and bottom, under her breasts and arms as well as her feet, anywhere that would have become filthy in the last day or so.

Rajah sat at the bath's edge, watching with fascination as Jasmine's nude, wet body was rubbed down. Jasmine wondered if he was following her around as a guardian, concerned that he'd left her and wishing to ensure her safety. His presence gave her comfort, which she desperately needed at the moment. 

When she was finished, Jasmine made her way back to her bed, interested only in returning to her place of comfort and finding sleep at last. She refused clothing, walking in a trance and falling onto her bedding, staring up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, Jasmine hoped that her slumber would come soon. She was exhausted, in every sense, and wanted the pain of her horrible day to disappear. 

Rajah appeared at her side then, licking at her as he did when she felt poorly. She tried to push him away, in no mood to have his rough tongue running along her skin. 

"Not now, Rajah," she said. "I just want to sleep." 

The tiger ceased licking at her arm, but seemed to have his own ideas. His tongue moved along her body, past her waist, onto her thigh and knee. The tiger soon positioned himself between her legs and began to lick at her royal treasure. 

Jasmine's eyes shot open, shocked by Rajah's behavior, and she began to push his head away from her nethers.

"Rajah, no! Stop it!" She spoke forcefully, but the tiger didn't seem to care in the slightest. He continued to lick at her temple, quickly soaking her black bush and running the rough tongue along her lips and inner thigh. Jasmine just stared at it for a moment, her beastly companion having suddenly decided to eat her out. It was, to say the least, shocking, though not quite as shocking as how good it felt. 

With every lap of Rajah's tongue, a wave of bliss rose in Jasmine's nethers. Jasmine had experimented with masturbation from time to time, and had even enjoyed certain sensations she experienced as her handmaidens bathed her, but she'd never had anyone else sexually service her. Her tiger companion's giant tongue was, quite unexpectedly, making her feel incredible. Gradually, the strength of her attempt to push his head away weakened, then ceased entirely. Her arms fell to her side, her eyes closing and her vocal protests becoming sighs. 

She'd never been with anyone in her life, and though she'd been fantasizing about it while she was with Aladdin, that had quickly fallen apart. It seemed the best she’d be able to hope for was as a member of some self-obsessed Prince’s harem, her own pleasure a secondary consideration. That was, if her husband paid her pleasure any consideration at all. 

So, would it be so bad to be with someone she cared for... even if he was a tiger? 

"By Allah, Rajah, that feels incredible." Small moans issued from the Princess' lips, savoring the feelings she'd dreamt of for so long. Granted, she'd always imagined it would be one of the Princes she was forced to meet who would have given her such pleasure, but life was strange. 

Jasmine had a sudden, strange thought. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the side, noticing her handmaidens nearby, hidden behind a curtain. Their eyes were wide, their mouths agape, staring in awe at the scene unfolding before them. Jasmine wasn't quite sure what to make of it, nor what she should do about it. As Rajah once again slid his tongue along her folds, though, Jasmine's eyes closed and her decision was made. Her handmaidens were more than welcome to watch. She wanted nothing to keep her from the pleasure of the moment, of the sheer bliss that oral sex was sending through her body.

But... what if Rajah wanted more? What if Jasmine wanted more? Licking her sacred temple was one thing, but if Rajah wanted to enter her womanhood with his... his... penis... what then? Her imagination fired up, her eyes closing as she began to imagine what it would feel like. She'd seen Rajah's enormous cock before, when she rubbed his belly, or when he was cleaning himself. He was huge! Far bigger than any human could hope to be. It was longer than her arm, and thicker as well. If it felt so incredible just to have his tongue on her nethers, and her own fingers sliding inside of herself could bring her off, how wonderful would it feel to have him inside of her?

Suddenly, it was all she could think of, and it was all she wanted. Opening her eyes and staring at Rajah, her heart beat rapidly, a feeling of warmth and love filling her bosom. She needed the comfort of a loved one, someone she cared for and who cared for her. She wanted to feel Rajah's love. 

Flipping over on the bed, Jasmine rose to her hands and knees, presenting her backside to Rajah, hoping that he understood what she was asking for. He'd always been smart, and she had little doubt that he'd figure out what she desired. Sure enough, the massive beast stepped over her, his giant paws placing on either side of her body. That was when she felt it running along her stomach; Rajah's enormous erection, sliding past her cunt and leaving a long trail of wet and sticky fluid as it went. Warmth emanated from his member, burning her cool skin and driving her desire ever higher. Already, she could feel moisture dripping from her temple, sliding down her thighs.

She still couldn't believe just how much she wanted her companion to fuck her. 

Rajah soon placed the head of his cock against her soaking folds, pressing forward slowly at first. Once he'd successfully penetrated her defenses, however, he shoved in as deep as he could go, his cock immediately bashing against her cervix. 

Jasmine cries filled her chambers, the Princess shocked by the force of his thrust. His cock tore her hymen as if it hadn't existed, her precious virginity gone in an instant, given to her steadfast animal companion. No guilt or worry flitted into her mind, Jasmine only able to think of the sudden and intense sensations filling her nethers, pain and pleasure mixing within her body. 

Rajah began fucking her immediately, sliding his cock back only to thrust it forward again with tremendous power. Jasmine found herself rolling forward on her hands and knees, screaming in ecstasy, pleasure unlike anything she'd ever imagined soaring through her sex. The tiger's giant phallus rubbed every inch of her vaginal walls, spreading them wide as it struck her cervix again and again. These sensations joined with the feeling of her labia being pushed open as well as the brush his fur sliding along her back and the warmth of his body as it pressed against her, all of it creating a world of joy and bliss, a whole new world of sexual pleasure. Jasmine had dreamt of such a place, but never dared to think it would be as incredible as it was. 

Rajah growled atop her, his cock continuing to rapidly slide in and out of her body, Jasmine unable to hold herself up any longer. The pleasure overwhelmed the Princess, her arms collapsing, her face falling into her pillow and thrust into it again and again as the tiger plowed on, eager to empty its seed into Jasmine's sacred temple. She became lost in the ecstasy, her mind going blank, the world around her vanishing until all that was left was herself, Rajah, his cock thrusting into her cunt, and the bed that would soon be soaked in their filth. 

It was exactly what she'd wanted. All of her cares disappeared, the pain and hurt of her life as well as her virtual imprisonment in the palace all vanished instantly. She couldn't even recall such things any longer. Her despondence was gone, replaced by a night of bliss and love, which the Princess hoped would never end. The giant cat cock inside of her, given to her by her closest companion, indeed her only companion, was all she needed in her time of grief. 

Rajah's growl grew into a roar, the tiger slamming his furry body into her faster and faster, his cock ramming hard against her cervix again and again. As his roar reached its crescendo, filling the air and deafening Jasmine, his cock began to disgorge its load with her. She felt the warmth and wet splash of tiger cum in her cunt, flowing into her womb as she was filled to the brim. The fluid ran out of her, squeezing past the giant feline member, falling to the bed below and staining her red sheets a deep crimson. 

The feel of the cum within pushed Jasmine over the edge, and her own orgasm began, the girl screaming into her pillow, her muffled cries hardly audible over the tiger's growl. Her vaginal muscles twitched, her lower body shaking as the cock within continued to pulse inside of her. Waves of pleasure flowed up through her body, washing over her back and stomach, through her bosoms. Jasmine no longer seemed to have any control over herself, her body having going rigid until it relaxed as her climax subsided, her backside held up only by Rajah's cock still stuffing her temple.

The tiger soon sighed, pulling back and sliding his immense cock out of Jasmine. The Princess collapsed onto her side, a river of thick, white juices leaking from within her body, pooling on the red bedding. Her breasts rose and fell with her breath, her eyes only half opened. She otherwise lay still, utterly exhausted by the exertion of allowing a tiger to fuck her. 

Rajah as well found himself tired, curling up next to Jasmine, his face mere inches from her own. For a few minutes, the two sat in silence, the only noises in the room that of Rajah's heavy breathing and the handmaidens nearby, talking excitedly about the incredible display they'd just been witness to. 

After a time, Jasmine opened her eyes, staring into the face of the tiger who'd taken her maidenhood. She smiled and sighed happily, pleased by the tingling sensations in her skin as his warm breath blew over her face. Rajah opened his eyes as well, smiling at his Princess. Jasmine's hand ran along his cheek, caressing affectionately, her touch more than sufficient to express her gratitude. 

Jasmine soon leaned forward, pressing her mouth against Rajah's lips. The pair began to kiss, the tiger's tongue lapping at her, causing her to giggle. 

"That tickles," she said, though she was glad to let him continue to do so. Closing her eyes, Jasmine resumed kissing him, her lips grasping at his large tongue. Soon, she sucked it into her mouth, running her mouth along the rough organ, back and forth several times, moaning all the while. As their embrace went on, Jasmine found her mind racing. She'd heard the stories from her handmaidens, and read the forbidden literature that they'd thought she wouldn't notice. She knew of all sorts of sexual positions, all sorts of deviant acts that ladies supposedly performed with their lovers. 

And she wanted to try them all.

Rising from her position, her leg rubbing along the puddle of cum on her bed, Jasmine positioned herself behind Rajah. Lifting his tail, she beheld his puckered anus, just above his beautiful testicles. One of the stories she'd read, about a beautiful dancer who licked men's asses, had always intrigued Jasmine. She wondered what such an act would be like, how it would feel, how it would taste. She'd have Rajah lick her ass at some point, but in the meantime, she wanted to know what it was like to perform such an act. 

Wiping his bottom clean with her sheet, Jasmine sighed as she leaned in, feeling his balls brush her chin while the short furs on his backside rubbed against her face. Keeping his tail lifted with her hand, the feline growling contentedly all the while, Jasmine lips quickly approaching the tiny button. Softly, she kissed the sphincter several times, planting gentle smooches over the beast's anus. Her tongue soon probed out, sliding gently along, first running over the whole of it before she began to circle around the rim, just as the story had illustrated.

Rajah growled gently and rolled onto his side, his penis going very erect as Jasmine licked at him. She smiled, quite happy to see her companion so pleased. She became more forceful, licking harder around the outside, occasionally sliding back along the center before returning to the rim. Her hand reached down to Rajah's cock, stroking him as she licked, doing everything she could to make him happy.

After a few more moments of teasing, she placed both hands on either side of the button and spread it wide before she placed her tongue inside, thrusting in and out, just as Rajah had fucked his cock into her. She went slowly at first, gliding the tip of her tongue along the wrinkles of his sphincter as it went in and out. Gradually, she sped up, thrusting her tongue forward faster and faster, Rajah's body twisting and twitching slightly as she went, the tiger responding to the tremendous pleasure. 

Jasmine chuckled happily. She'd always wondered if it truly made someone happy to receive such an act, but seeing Rajah's reaction, she knew she was right to have tried it. 

"You like that, Rajah?" she asked. In answer, a satisfied moan, almost a purr, sounded deep his his throat. It made her giggle, and she began to wonder if it was possible to make him cum just by licking him in such a manner. Considering it for a moment, she aimed to find out. Her tongue began to thrust inside faster, fingers from her left hand holding his anus open while her right hand reached down and stroked the underside of his cock, sliding back and forth along the wet, sticky surface. In response, Rajah began to writhe back and forth, groaning louder and louder until his mouth opened once again, a roar sounding from his throat as he displayed his ferocious teeth. As Jasmine's tongue continued to slid into his sphincter and her hand ran along his cock, the thick tiger's organ began to erupt, splashing thick ropes of cum onto the bedding. One after another, the white strands of Rajah's juices bathed the crimson sheets, pooling together before yet more splashed into the liquid. 

Jasmine moaned as she gave her companion his pleasure, her eyes closed in concentration. After a few dozen pulses of his cock, Rajah's mighty testicles spewing forth yet another incredible load, the tiger's orgasm finally subsided. His body went limp, his head plopping down onto a pillow as his tongue lolled out, lying still. 

Jasmine rose to her knees, running her fingers affectionately through Rajah's fur. Her eyes soon passed over onto his cock, seeing it once again full and hard, just as long as it had been when it was thrusting inside of her. It brought a smile back to her face, and a warmth to her womanly treasure. She wanted his love. She needed his love. 

"I hope you're not through yet, darling," she said, rubbing his belly with one hand while the other caressed her face. "Mommy needs more."

Rajah turned his face toward her, smiling. Jasmine leaned down, her mouth touching his once again as they kissed, his thick tongue sliding into her mouth as she sucked at it. The two embraced for over a minute, Jasmine's hand rubbing his throbbing member all the while, bringing him back to full erection. 

"You ready to fill mommy again?" she asked. Rajah nodded. Jasmine planted one last kiss on his lips before she moved further down, rolling him onto his back. Straddling his body, she reached behind and below herself, grabbing his cock and lifting it until it pointed directly at her dripping temple. Her womanhood quivered, her nethers eager to embrace the feline member once again. Eager to taste its sweet nectar. 

"Here we go." Jasmine closed her eyes as she squatted further down, feeling the tip of the cock pressing against her folds. Gradually it pushed them apart, a heavy sigh escaping the Princess' lips as she felt the glorious member fill her once again. It rubbed along her walls as it went further and further in, sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. Soon the tip pressed into her cervix again, as deep as Jasmine could get him.

Smiling down at her sweet tiger, Jasmine placed her hands on his chest and began to lift her hips.

The Princess began to fuck the tiger, slapping her body down as hard as she could, but lifting herself up slowly. She savored the feeling of the cock riding along her flesh as she pulled up, and the sensation of it striking against her as she came ramming down. Her sighs had turned to moans, her eyes closed in blissful ecstasy. 

"Oh, Rajah," she said, "you feel incredible." Jasmine began to speed up, slapping her cunt down into his cock again and again, lifting herself only slightly before she thrust into him once more. Her tits began to bounce with the motion, dancing about on her chest, slapping into her sweaty brown flesh. The woman's face contorted in pleasure, her cries crowing louder and beginning to echo about the room. She heard her handmaidens nearby, her eyes opening for a moment to look their way. Behind the sheer curtain, she could see the girls playing with one another, driven wild with desire watching their Princess make love to her feline companion. They kissed and groped and caressed, each eager to feel the pleasure their Princess was privilege to. 

It made her giggle before she closed her eyes, returning her attention to Rajah and the joy of his cock fucking the hell out of her cunt. 

It didn't take longer before she felt her orgasm coming. Her arousal had become rising after the last climax as she'd given her sweet Rajah a rimjob, and now she was ready to feel that bliss once again. Her cries began to grow in volume, her body slamming down onto Rajah quicker and quicker. 

"AGH! Rajah! Baby, I'm going to cum! AGH!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth that she felt her muscles tightening, her womanhood twitching as pleasure filled her nether regions. She began to scream at the top of her lungs, her eyes closed tight, her juices flowing down the tiger's cock as well as dripping down onto his belly. 

Rajah neared his own orgasm as well, ready to fill his Princess with his seed. Jasmine knew that he was close from his groaning, the tiger having shown her his telltale sounds. Her own climax soon ended, her body feeling drained and exhausted but her bottom continuing to rise and fall as she fucked her sweet companion. An idea flashed in her mind, though, and she suddenly wanted something more than to feel him empty himself inside of her. Glorious that it was, she had something else in mind. 

As his groaning began to transition into a growl, Jasmine quickly lifted herself off and knelt down. Both her hands wrapped around his cock and rapidly stroked up and down. She pressed her breasts around the thick organ, her lips mere inches from the tip that would soon open to present her with his love.

"Cum for me, Rajah! Cum for mommy!" 

That was enough for the tiger, and as he roared she felt his cock twitching. Opening her mouth to catch it, the first blast came early and splattered into her cheek, causing her to close her eye just before the rest of the rope splashed into the lid. Her lips engulfed the cock immediately after, and filling her mouth as it pulsed again and again. Strand after strand struck the back of her throat, draining down into her stomach. He had so very much, though, an endless amount of semen spewing forth as his member pulsed and twisted. So much filled her mouth that she couldn't keep it in, thick trailer draining past her lips and sliding down his immense cock. 

For several seconds, Jasmine sat on her knees, drinking down the feline's seed, moaning in pleasure as Rajah came again and again. Finally, the tiger was finished, and Jasmine lifted her head away, swallowing a deep breath of air before she began to lick at her lips. After she'd swallowed the cum in her mouth and around her mouth, she leaned back down and licked the remainder off of his thick dick, drinking down his juices with a satisfied moan. 

The two lay together in bed a short while later, Jasmine holding Rajah in her arms. Nearby, her handmaidens had settled down in their own bed, quietly making love to one another as visions of their Princess laying with her tiger drifted through their minds. Rajah's tongue slid along Jasmine's bare shoulder as she kissed his fur, small moans and whines escaping her lips.

"No matter what happens to me, Rajah, no matter who I marry, I'll always have you with me. Stay with me forever, Rajah. I'll always love you." 

The tiger groaned in response, licking her face before he rolled his hips forward, sliding his erection inside his Princess once again, ready to make love one last time before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
